Blog de usuário:John Matheus de J. L. Reis/Shiniki no Campiones: Compilados de Feitos
Introdução Alguns feitos de Shiniki no Campiones que é a sequela de Campione!, todos são pertencentes apenas ao primeiro volume da série. Feito 1 Usando, a https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Earthquake_Power_Chart Tabela de Terremoto: Temos para um Terremoto de Nível/Magnitude 3 na Escala Richter, como Building Level. Feito 2 Ren moveu-se 10m em um instante, assumirei 1 segundo que é o mais razoável para o tempo. Temos, o tempo e a distância, agora dividimos ambos, e temos: V''' = D/T '''V = 10m/1s V''' = 10m/s (Pico Humano em Travessia) Feito 3 Actually the driving force of Greece’s victory wasn’t Achilles, it was nobody else but Odysseus. When Riona recalled the plot of Trojan War and felt admiration──hyun hyun hyun hyun hyun hyun-! Odysseus fired six arrows in rapid-fire literally. 「I have no intention to accompany you with the bow and arrow that you’re proud of!」 Riona greatly spread both her wings. '''She caused a divine wind to blow once more, then she caught the wind with her wings and began to rapidly accelerate. In addition she poured all her spiritual power for the sake of flying. In order to make a distance of 1000 ri to become “zero” instantly. Gyun! Riona=Yatagarasu became a golden light. Like a comet rushing through the jet black night sky, like the first light of the dawn, she instantly left the shooting range of Odysseus and the Greece fleet. 「Damn you, so you know about the fame of my bow!」 Riona clearly heard Odysseus’s vexed voice. ……To speak the truth, Riona was hiding because of Odysseus’s presence. Odysseus was a prominent bow user even in Greek mythology. If it was with his divine skill, even the greatest sacred bird of Japan was at risk of getting shot down. She was unable to show her figure carelessly. Like this, the golden Yatagarasu rushed through the blue sky── She was somehow able to escape until a safe area but. ___________________ Riona foge de Odisseu e de suas poderosas flechas, cobrindo "1000 ri" em "zero", num instante. Bem, para que não está muito informado sobre "ri", ela é uma unidade muito antiga do Japão (da china também), e para sabermos quanto 1000 ri equivale em metros, precisaremos de um conversor. Usando está máquina bem útil, conseguimos definir, quanto vale esses "1000 ri". 1000 ri de acordo com o conversor, equivale à = 3.927.723m. Temos a distância, agora falta o tempo. Na scan, é citado, "num instante", assim sendo, assumirei 1s, valendo com o mais viável para o restante do cálculo. V''' = '''D/'T' V''' = '''3.927.723m/'1s' V''' = '''Mach 13.312 (Sub Relativística ou 0,01% da Luz) Feito 4 And then, almost at the same time── 「Receive the judgment from my thunder, Keraunos!」 Zeus chanted a spell and fired lightning attack from his left hand. It moved toward Rokuhara Ren who was less than four, five meter ahead. It was a super close distance. Furthermore the lightning was also flying in the speed of 150 kilometer per second. There was no cause for it to miss. However, just before it hit── Ren quickly jumped to the side and dodged the lightning! Zeus’s thunder didn’t hit the godslayer, instead it blew away the iron door of the audience hall behind him with a thunderous sound GOuuuOOOOOONN!. 「Hmph, as expected. You can dodge even lightning.」 _________________________ Ataque de Zeus à Rokuhara Ren Zeus convoca raios de sua mão esquerda, e manda em direção de Rokuhara Ren. A velocidade do ataque foi de 150 quilômetros por segundo, ou seja, para transformamos/convertermos em metros por segundo multiplicamos por 1.000, e temos a velocidade do ataque de Zeus. V = 150km/s x 1.000 = 150.000 m/s, ou, Igual a Mach 441 (Massivamente Hipersônico para o ataque de Zeus) Reação do Ren com Relação ao Ataque de Zeus Possuímos a velocidade do ataque de Zeus que é de 150km/s (150.000m/s), assim sendo: A distância de Ren é dada com "mais ou menos quatro, cinco metros de distância entre ele e Zeus". Temos a distância que é de 4m e 5m, dividirei em Low-End e High-End, para termos resultados diferentes na reação do Ren. Por fim, usarei está página para definir a reação (tempo) do Ren, aqui vamos. Low-End T''' = '''D/V T''' = '''4m/150.000m/s T''' = '''0.000026666666666666666666666667s (Reação Massivamente Hipersônica do Ren com relação ao ataque de Zeus) High-End T''' = '''D/V T''' = '''5m/150.000m/s T''' = '''0.000033333333333333333333333333s (Reação Massivamente Hipersônica do Ren com relação ao ataque de Zeus) Feito 5 The caller of storm and thunder cloud Zeus narrowed his eyes. 「Go forth once more, o thunder!」 This time Zeus fired nine lightning attacks all at once from his hand. All of them aimed at Rokuhara Ren. And then, the instant danger approached him, Ren’s whole body overflowed with magic power. His five senses were sharpened── The movement of lightning approaching him with the speed of 150 kilometer per second became slow motion. Approaching. Approaching. The lightning that was scattering sparks was approaching to him. There were nine of them. The distance until they burned Rokuhara Ren only left 50 cm, 40 cm, 30 cm…… He completely saw through the attack this time too. Ren muttered. 「Acceleration device……activate.」 He used a keyword that he remembered from an old anime as the spell to activate his ability. Just before the nine thunder hit him, he sprinted with all his strength toward Zeus’s behind. Ren instantly rushed outside from the entrance that got its iron door wrecked up. The lightning attack destroyed the wall with thunderous sound *DOON!*. The sound thundered nine times behind him. 「Nemesis-san’s power really has absurd speed……」 Ren muttered while running at full speed in the palace’s corridor. _____________________ Em camera lenta... Bom, parece que esse raio se moveu de 10 em 10cm em camera lenta e que Ren correu em alguma direção, certo? A formula para isso é : (Velocidade do personagem/Velocidade que o objeto parece se mover) x Velocidade real do objeto = Então, considerando que um humano comum tem uma velocidade de mais ou menos 5.7 m/s correndo, temos : (5.7/0.1) x 150000 = 8550000 m/s aka Mach 25125 Sub-Relativistic Categoria:Posts de blog